ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Starlight Celebration/Description
Nab presents held hostage by nefarious goblins! The moogles are all in a tizzy-goblins have filched some of their most prized presents and furnishings! Have mercy on the little fluff balls and wrest them back for the good of Vana'diel! But don't go unprepared-speak to moogles in the following locations to hear all about this most devious of plots. Northern San d'Oria / Bastok Markets / Windurst Waters (north side) * If you find yourself stuck and unable to clinch victory from the jaws of defeat, try speaking to the moogles again-they just might have some hints for you. If that doesn't work, you can also team up with a bunch of friends-the more the merrier, and the more likely you'll be able to nab some gifts! Games for the Willing and Able! During the Starlight Celebration, special minigames will be available for adventurers to enjoy. Clearing this minigame will not only grant the winner the leaf bench sitting emote, but also Starlight Celebration-themed items, synthesis ingredients for the Orchestrion furnishing, and sheet music key items as well! Southern San d'Oria (Spot the Difference) / Port Bastok (Chocobo Treasure Chests) / Windurst Woods (Job Guessing-Wessing Booth) Leaf Bench Emote Using the Leaf Bench item will grant the bearer a key item that allows him or her to use the leaf bench emote. *Activate the emote with the /sitchair 9 text command. Festive Goods for Sale! The moogles in the following locations will be selling Dream Hats and Snowman Caps, as well as other Starlight Celebration-themed items throughout the event. * Synthesizing an ordinary Snowman Cap together with something snowy will produce a higher quality Frosty Cap. / / Lend the Moogles a Capable Adventurer's Hand! The moogles are in need of enthusiastic adventurers to help them distribute presents and seasonal greeting cards. Munificent individuals who lend their aid will be rewarded with delightful items and gift tokens. Speak with a festival moogle at one of the locations below to learn the details. Bring the gift of starlight to Vana'diel's citizens! / / Deliver cards wishing good cheer to adventurers! / / Presents in Exchange for Destructive Behavior! To show their appreciation to all adventurers for doing their part to make Vana'diel a better place, the moogles have prepared hordes of presents and scattered them across the locations listed below. The presents have each been sealed within a box...and there's only one way to get them out! Starlight Celebration-themed items and gift tokens await lucky adventurers! West Ronfaure / East Ronfaure / North Gustaberg / South Gustaberg / West Sarutabaruta / East Sarutabaruta Presents in Exchange for Gift Tokens! Present any gift tokens obtained during the Starlight Celebration to a festival moogle posted at one of the locations below, and you will receive seasonal items in exchange. Southern San d'Oria / Northern San d'Oria Bastok Markets / Bastok Mines Windurst Waters (north side) / Windurst Woods The Gift of a Child's Laughter! Throughout the event, smilebringers will be handing out presents to all the children in town from the locations listed below. Make lots of children's dreams come true, and something felicitous might just visit you! Northern San d'Oria / Bastok Mines / Windurst Waters (north side) * A Dream Hat or Dream Hat +1 must be equipped to give presents to all the good boys and girls. Dream hats may be purchased from the special stores set up for this event. Master the Art of Turning Frowns Upside Down! For the duration of the Starlight Celebration, the participation fee will be waived for the Smilebringer Boot Camp, and adventurers who prove their grit and gaiety will be presented with unique seasonal items. To learn all the details, simply talk to a friendly neighborhood smile sergeant posted at one of the locations below. The training will be available in three difficulty levels-beginner, intermediate, and advanced-with each offering different rewards. Beginner: East Ronfaure / South Gustaberg / East Sarutabaruta Intermediate: La Theine Plateau / Konschtat Highlands / Tahrongi Canyon Intermediate: La Theine Plateau / Konschtat Highlands / Tahrongi Canyon